<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Levphie Drabbles by belphiesattic (cowboybelphie), cowboybelphie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666350">Levphie Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/belphiesattic'>belphiesattic (cowboybelphie)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/cowboybelphie'>cowboybelphie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Choking, Demoncest, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Snake Genitals, belphie/levi, intersex levi kind of, levi has two dicks, tail choking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/belphiesattic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/cowboybelphie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles of my favourite ship, Levi x Belphie!!<br/>Fluffy, smutty, general stuff, etc<br/>Aka I want levphie content!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request rules!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So yeah uh if you haven’t guessed I really like levphie and would like some more content so I decided i’d write said content.<br/>I’ll be tagging this with ‘incest’ so PLEASE, if you don’t like it, just don’t read it/filter it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to my Levphie drabble thingy!! </p><p>This is a little series of one off drabbles that I’ll write about Levi x Belphie, both from my own ideas and from suggestions~</p>
<hr/><p>So first off, some rules!!</p><p> </p><p>- This is ONLY Levi x Belphie!! I MIGHT make one of these for another ship sometime, but for now, Levphie only!!</p><p>- I haven’t written proper smut in a while, but I can definitely try writing it aksjdk</p><p>- I don’t have much experience in writing things like degradation, so I might not be able to deliver on stuff like that eeee</p><p>- There’s no real list of things I absolutely WONT write, so feel free to suggest your most problematic ideas :^) </p><p>- Obviously, omorashi is an instant yes (I mean duh i have a whole omo series) </p><p>- Yes, you can suggest for other characters to make an appearance, but they won’t be included in the relationship itself </p><p>- Every chapter will have a note at the top with any content warnings, so please mind those as well as the tags</p><p>- Rating may change! It all depends on what I write</p>
<hr/><p><a href="https://twitter.com/squishybelphies/status/1348380032872361985?s=20">You can suggest in the comments of this chapter or over on my tweet here</a> </p><p>
  <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfoejZ6T-hwYxvZC3GbCLzYnejVtK20RGxwx6no00ym_G6q4A/viewform">You can also suggest anonymously here!</a>
</p><p>So have fun and suggest away~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tails and masturbation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Belphie wants to try something new.</p><p>cw: choking, kind of dubcon?</p><p>-i've never written anything like this please forgive me if it's bad-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let's try something new," Levi heard a voice coming from his lap, where Belphie was resting his head. They had been in the otaku's room for most of the day. Belphie liked sleeping in there, and Levi liked having him there, so it was a win-win! But, Belphie wanted to do something else, "Why don't we change things up a bit?"</p><p>The otaku watched as Belphie sat up and swung his legs over his lap, straddling him. He wasn't <em>entirely</em> sure where Belphie was going with this, they had done stuff before. Even then, seeing him suddenly straddling him made his cheeks turn red.</p><p>"W-What do you mean?" Levi watched as Belphie's hand slid down his own chest, cupping himself. That definitely confused him. Usually, Belphie would reach for <em>his </em>pants, but currently, he was unbuttoning his own pants, pushing them down slightly and pulling his dick out of his underwear. Belphie noticed the staring, and he wasn't going to let Levi off easy, "Your turn. Go on." </p><p>Levi did as he was told, following his boyfriend's orders and exposing his dicks, already semi-hard. Belphie smirked, after all this time, Levi was still easy to turn on. He used his free hand to lift Levis chin, leaning in and kissing him for a moment before pulling away, hearing a soft whine leave his lips. Levi had always love kissing him. Levi's hands were resting on his thighs, not quite sure what to do next, so Belphie took the initiative and wrapped his fingers around one of Levi's dicks, moving his hand at a slow pace. Hearing the serpent moan made Belphie start masturbating himself, keeping both hands at the same pace. Levi watched the sight before him. His boyfriend was jacking him off while also jacking himself off, it was like something he'd seen in hentai! He couldn't quite believe it, honestly.</p><p>Much to Levi's dismay, Belphie let go of him. And so, he wrapped a hand around both of his dicks, the sight of Belphie inches in front of him making them even harder. The two shared another kiss, moaning against each other as they tried to match each other's pace. A pressure around Levi's neck caught him off guard, making him flinch and his hips buck into his hand. His own demon form appeared and his tail flicked back and forth before making its way around Belphie's neck, making him moan as it tightened. He could feel the cow tails tuft flicking against his cheek. Soft, he thought as his free hand ran its fingers through the tuft, feeling as the tail flicked more. </p><p>"Ah~ Levi- I-I'm-" Belphie couldn't form a coherent sentence, his tail being sensitive, Levi under him, the tail around his neck, it was all too much for him and gave him too much pleasure. Both tails tightened around their necks for a moment, breathing becoming hard for both of them. His hand stuttered and he came, eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly open, watching it land on Levi's tummy. That was all it took for Levi to come, a loud moan escaping him, his tummy getting stickier. Their tails unwound from their necks, Levis tail making a soft thump as it landed on the floor. They stared at each other for a moment as they caught their breath, Belphie resting his hands on Levi's thighs to steady himself. </p><p>"Let's do this again sometime... It was pretty fun."</p><p>"Yeah, it was." Levi ruffled his boyfriend's hair, watching his tail swish. Good thing he's cute.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i really hope levi cleaned his tummy afterwards man <br/>thank you vary for suggesting this!! feeding my levphie brain ah yes<br/>ANYWAY YAY LEVPHIE SMUT!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Levi's Insecurity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>disclaimer: i have never written any smut involving vaginas before, so i opted to just leave out the smut, sorry!! (if anyone wants to write a smut version feel free akjhjdh)</p><p>SO warnings for this one (kind of):<br/>snake genitals (aka the slit with dicks that come out)<br/>levi also has a vagina </p><p>kind of an intersex situation? but more along the lines of snake genitals so I'm not really sure anymore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of soft panting could be heard in the attic as the two demons kissed, Levi's hands resting on Belphie's hips, and Belphie's hands making their way to the hem of Levi's shirt, grabbing it gently. He wasn't sure if his boyfriend would let him take his shirt off since he had always been insecure. He wasn't sure why though, because as far as he was concerned, Levi had a damn good body. He slowly lifted the otakus shirt ever so slightly, just to reveal his tummy, but Levi grabbed his hands to stop him.</p><p>"Wait- D-Don't..." He shook his head, meeting the sloth's eyes. He wanted it, sure, but he just didn't know how Belphie would react to... that.</p><p>"What? Hey, Levi... You know you can tell me what's bothering you, right?"</p><p>"How did you-"</p><p>"I know you. I can tell when something's bothering you." Belphie sighed softly and grabbed the boys hands, caressing them with his thumb. He watched as Levi thought. After a couple of seconds, it seemed he had decided and turned to properly face his boyfriend. Belphie could tell that whatever it was, it was a big thing and he must have been truly special for Levi to even consider telling him. The more he thought about it, the more he worried about what this thing actually was.</p><p>"So, uh..." Levi shifted in his spot, avoiding looking Belphie in the eyes, "I uh... I-I haven't told anyone this, s-so, uh, d-don't tell anyone okay?"</p><p>Belphie nodded, mumbling a little affirmation for Levi to continue.</p><p>"S-So basically, I-I... I k-kinda have uh... I guess y-you could call it s-snake genitals?" he paused for a moment, watching Belphie's reaction, "and uh... S-So it's kind of like, a slit... A-And the dicks come out from there, b-but uh, t-there's also a vagina..." Levi's voice trailed off and he averted his eyes, opting to stare at the bed. Belphie seemed unphased by his confession though, caressing the otakus hands with his thumb. It kind of made Levi feel silly for being so worried. </p><p>"I can't say I've ever seen that before, but... We're demons, that's pretty tame. It's okay Levi, it's not weird. You're fine." He assured, pulling Levi into a hug. He wasn't the best at reassuring people, but at least Levi felt comfortable with him.</p><p>"So- So you don't think I'm gross...?" Levi asked, his voice muffled by Belphie's shirt.</p><p>"Of course not. Why would I?" He kissed Levi on his cheek as a little reassurance. Thinking about it, he figured having snake genitals must've made things kind of hard for the otaku, but he hoped that he'd feel better knowing that someone was there for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you cryntha for the request!! I'm sorry it took so long aaaaaaa<br/>also i hope it's at least sort of what u had in mind AJSHJD Ive never written full on snake dick before</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>